This proposal is a renewal of CA 38269. This research project is years 06-10 of the Hutchinson Smoking Prevention Project (HSPP), an ongoing, statewide Phase IV prevention study with long-term objective to rigorously test in a realistic setting the effectiveness and practicality of a multicomponent school-based grade 3-10 smoking prevention intervention in reducing smoking prevalence in children in the elementary and junior high years and maintaining the reduced prevalence throughout and beyond high school. The intervention includes components aimed at the early preparatory stage of smoking onset, and is sustained throughout the entire period of adolescent smoking onset. A large long-term randomized trial begun in 1984, HSPP is a peer-reviewed and funded part of the NCI's Smoking, Tobacco and Cancer Program. The study population is 8,402 children in 40 geographically and demographically diverse school districts in the state of Washington. With the school district as the unit of intervention, two consecutive cohorts in each of 20 experimental and 20 control school districts are being followed for endpoint determination throughout and beyond high school. Specific aims in years 06-10 are the completion of implementation of the grade 3-10 intervention in all 20 experimental school districts, completion of endpoint data collection for the grade 5, grade 7, and grade 9 endpoints, and evaluation of the two-year (grade 5) and four-year (grade 7) impact of the intervention. This research project will provide an assessment of the effectiveness and practicality of a realisiic grade-sequential school-based smoking prevention intervention integrated into the regular school curriculum. Cost-effectiveness analyses will contribute to the assessment of practicality. This project is conducted within the-Cancer Prevention Research Progrm of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center in collaboration with the University of Washington. It has been subjected to and passed the Program review procedures.